Project Apotheosis - WIP Suspended
Project Apotheosis is a research project following the Trilliant ideal of the ever improving human form. As the Trilliant Ring experiments with cybernetic and bionic augmentation, several divergent strains of augmentations have become commonplace on Trillia IX. The Trilliant Ring has a long standing tradition of trying to perfect the human form. It started with the creation of Trilliant’s unique Life-Extension Treatment and can still be seen today in their constantly improving designer pharmaceuticals and cybernetics. But the most notable result in this pursuit is Project Apotheosis. Project Apotheosis consists of research and development of gene-altering treatments and performance-enhancing cybernetics to improve the body to an almost inhuman level. Even though genetic alteration fell into a bad light after the War Against the Artificials, the Trilliant Ring hasn't stopped on progressing along their path to perfection. Given the proliferation of augmentation technology and their genetic inheritance, many Trilliants now have bionic or cybernetic modifications that were developed through Project Apotheosis. Having some genetic or cybernetic modification - whether it resembles an Apotheosis Strain or not - is the new normal on Trillia IX. The results of Project Apotheosis are divided into groups called Strains. These Strains represent some of the earliest divergences in milestones, development paths, and design philosophies in the project's timeline. However, individual adaptations of Project Apotheosis differ, even within the same Strain. Some of them are more mechanical than organic in appearance, have customized or additional functions, while others are genetically inheritable resulting in evolved differences and related quirks within the same Strains. Apotheosis Strains Obatala-Strain The first breakthrough of the project, the Obatala-Strain, is a general optimization and improvement of the human body. It features improvements like an above average physique that can be temporarily boosted at the cost of fatigue, an immunity to diseases and toxins that aren’t bioweapons, and overall higher resilience to age and damage. This Strain is the most commonly seen in Upper Echelons and rarely in some Lower Echelons. Eshu-Strain This Strain is a more cost effective and less invasive version of the Obatala-Strain, intended as a simpler option for members of the Lower Echelon and the Functionary Class. While the results are very similar to a simple healthy human body, workers have reported that with a bit of dedicated training the Strain allows for much easier improvement of the human physique. Ogoun-Strain Derived to be a more radical implementation of the Obatala-Strain, this set of alterations was designed to push the limits of the human body even further. While more unnatural in appearance, the Ogoun-Strain offers significant physical advantages from its hulking sized and optimized limbs. This attempt was mostly considered a success with very promising result showing significantly better physical performance during both the untapped and boosted states. Even though the results were positive, this strain sees limited use and is still in active development to iron out issues like the unnatural size and upkeep of the alteration. Orunmila-Strain This Strain diverged independently of the Obatala's human optimization, with more of focus on neural and sensory enhancement than physical prowess. It has been considered just as successful as the Obatala and is seen as its primary contender. By introducing new neurotransmitters, a denser and more streamlined neural network, and more advanced sensory organs it accomplishes feats of perception and cognition at times far beyond the limit of the non-altered human body. Louhi-Strain A variation on the Orunmila-Strain, these alteration use the enhanced neural network and on-body chemical production to subconsciously emit artificial pheromones. These work in conjunction with an optimized body-sculpting to get a instinctive response from human onlookers. Most commonly the target response is to see the alter human as remarkably beautiful or imposing. In tests this Strain has shown an almost uncanny charisma and persuasiveness. Variations on the Louhi-Strain have been used in models of the Trilliant Ring Pleasure Synth. Oya-Strain This new and experimental Strain was developed on Mona using the Orunmila-Strain as a base, with adaptations for those suffering from MES. It remaps the neural network for a better throughput of meta-dimensional energy currents, while also keeping the Psionic in check via hardwired overflow limiters. Much of the Oya-Strain’s advancement relies on the forced symbiosis of altered tissue from psi-active flora found on Mona. While current results are promising, it still shows signs of the early development like glowing nerves and energy exhaust from internal cybernetic vents. Eledumare-Strain This Strain used to be nothing more than a concept but it finally went into a small scale trial phase. The researchers that work on Project Apotheosis are convinced that Eledumare will be the finalization of this project, attempting to rationalize and combine the achievements of Ogoun and Orunmila. This Strain is the fruit of centuries of research and development, which has created a nearly perfect human form. The condensed muscle mass of the Eledumare-Strain offers unmatched strength, unparalleled agility and almost inhuman vitality, all without the hulking form of the Ogoun-Strain. The minimal necessary compromises are outweighed by an adaptive neural structure. Category:The Trilliant Ring Products